Typically for component mounters, a carrier tape holding multiple electronic components at fixed intervals is wound onto a reel, and by moving a sprocket which engages in indexing holes provided in the carrier tape, the carrier tape is indexed a fixed amount each time so that an electronic component is supplied to a supply position, and the component is picked up by a suction nozzle and mounted onto a circuit board.
For this type of component mounter, when the remaining quantity of electronic components held in one reel becomes small, the leading end of a carrier tape wound around a different reel which holds the same type of electronic component is connected using splicing tape to the tail end of the carrier tape for which the remaining quantity has become small, in other words, splicing is performed. An item with this type of splicing function is disclosed, for example, in PTL 1.